


Vincent Fucks Everyone

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Darkfic, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Necrophilia, SebaCiel - Freeform, Self-Harm, Some violence and objectification, astre is o!ciel, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: In which the boy, Vincent Phantomhive, fucks everyone





	1. Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow @demonofphantomhive on tumblr cause they've been hyping me up this wholeass time!

Vincent paced around his office. His newest line had completely flopped, at this rate Funtom would have to hire a consultant. He was a man of pride, a man of honor. But he rarely entertained guests anymore. He had two twin boys, see? But Astre...well, Astre clearly had some pass times that Vincent did not approve of in the slightest. Whenever he saw purple marks on his son's neck he'd just say ' _jus got a bruise from goin' outside_.'

Of course he didn't believe him. His older son, Ciel, had been married for a few months since his eighteenth birthday. Vincent didn't mind the marks on Ciel's neck, just as long as he saw Lady Elizabeth hanging from his arm (he didn't know that Lizzie wasn't the only person he was with, but what he didn't know didn't hurt him). Astre was so far out of line, it only added to his stress. Vincent decided to sit at his desk. He bent his head down, ran a hand through his hair. _Fuck_ , what was he supposed to do? He lifted his head when he heard a soft knock, smiling when his wife stood behind the door.

"Hello, dearest."

He said, standing to meet her, kneeling and taking her hand to kiss it.

"Vincent, are you alright? It's nearly midnight."

He sighed.

"I'm alright, Rachel. Just stressed, is all."

She ran a hand on his jaw sympathetically.

"Oh, Vinny. You do work the hardest out of everyone in the house. You're a man of his work."

Vincent pet her hair.

"I have to provide for my family. You know that the family name is one of the most important names in all of Great Britian."

Rachel nodded.

"Of course, that's why I'm so lucky to be married to the likes of you."

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Lucky indeed. Not quite as lucky as I, however. I married a woman who gave me two strong sons who will no doubt carry on our legacy."

Rachel laughed.

"Ciel certainly will. Astre is so soft, so sweet. Ciel has certainly learned from his strong, _handsome_ father. I'm afraid I may have coddled young Astre a bit too much."

"See? A smart wife, too."

She smiled and kissed him, letting it linger for a few long moments. Vincent let a hand grip his wife's hip, it was his God given right, was it not?

"Might there be a way to relieve you of your stress?"

Rachel asked, reaching her hands up and stopping to feel his strong arms.

"I can conjure up a thing or so."

She giggled when Vincent reached behind her to undo her dress, watching it fall to the ground with a soft thud. He shrugged his suits jacket, then unbuttoned his shirt while Rachel undid her corset. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help but to be distracted as she shed the last of her clothing, so distracted that once she was fully nude she giggled softly and unbuttoned his pants for him, gently pushing him towards his work desk, having him sit on the edge before climbing into his lap. She teasingly ground her clit onto his dick, making him growl. Vincent grabbed her hip and forced her down onto his cock. She grit her teeth with slight pain.

"V-Vincent, you really ought to be more gentle."

He laughed.

"You're my wife, you ought to be used to it by now. Besides, gentle is for wedding nights."

Rachel didn't mind much. She truly did love her husband, doing this much wasn't so difficult for her. She bounced up and down over and over, letting him grip her hip and thrust upwards. Vincent was by no means _small_ , he was packing a good 7". So when she did this she did prefer to have some time to adjust. She'd make do with what she had. Vincent was loving at times. She knew that she was more than likely not the only one he laid with, but when he held her close at night she couldn't help but smile into her pillow. She rarely got an orgasm, however. Sometimes her husband would grant her with the gift of using his fingers to rub gentle circles onto her clit, making her shake and whine. Times like this, she didn't cum.

"You know, Vincent, you could very well get me pregnant again."

He smirked

"Make sure he's as tough as Ciel, if she's a lady, I want her to be as lovely as her mother."

Rachel smiled, he was a sweet talker sometimes. She scratched his scalp softly as she rode him, making him groan in approval. She knew what he liked, it wasn't difficult to figure out. But if he was getting any gratification at all, he was okay with it. He could probably fuck an orange and still cum. A woman who couldn't satisfy her husband wasn't worth her salt, right? That's the logic she went by, and just about everyone else went by.

"You're a fine man, Vincent. Very dependable, respectable, good looking, as well."

Stroke the ego, that's how you do it.

"A man as honorable as I am must have an equally as honorable wife, should he not?"

She giggled, kissed him gently. She was doing all the gentle things, in this situation. Vincent now had a hand on her shoulder, pushing her downwards faster, face contorting into nothing but pleasure. Every few seconds he'd squeeze his eyes shut. She was doing her job right, she was pleased with that. This was the man that made her name so much more well known, he was successful in making the general public like him. He had a gold heard, just sometimes he needs to do things like this. Rachel made up just about a thousand excuses for him, she would never admit that he simply just wasn't a fantastic person. He was decent, at best. All he ever did was take, never give. He wasn't a terrible father, however. He did love his children. Well maybe not love, but definitely had pride in.

And maybe not _children_ , pretty much just Ciel. Astre just kind of disappointed him in how feminine and talkative he was. But Astre was a sweet boy, at least to Rachel. Maybe that's why she loved him so much. Vincent was groaning while she let him buck up into her, knowing he was getting closer. Rachel leaned down to kiss his neck, one of his favorite things to have done to him.

"God truly blessed me with a husband as well built as you."

He grinned, she always knew what to say. She was a smart woman. Vincent gasped and came, keeping her firmly sat on his dick as he twitched inside her. She smiled and ran her hand lovingly in her husbands hair. Even as tough as he was, Rachel still knew that he needed to be loved a little bit. Men never realized that. Never realized that all they need to do is _ask_ and their wives will _jump_ on the chance to cuddle some, give some kisses, linger hugs. Women were just like that. They're gentle, loving, beautiful. All of them. Maybe if everyone took a note from women then the world wouldn't be so upsetting. Rachel stood, cum trailing down her thigh as she shakily redressed herself, Vincent did the same. Once their clothing was back on Vincent walked to where Rachel was and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, Rachel. Men need wives like you."

She smiled and kissed him properly.

"Will you join me tonight?"

He nodded and walked back to his desk.

"I'll be there before sunrise, dear."

Once she was gone he sat in the bliss of the aftershocks of his orgasm. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his youngest son yelp in pleasure. He growled in disgust and frustration.


	2. Mey-Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw : Dubcon, pain
> 
> Pls don't read if ur triggered by either of those two things. Ur mental health is more important than a fanfic❤

Of course Rachel had to leave. Her sister had been in a carriage accident, in critical condition, but that was no reason for a mans wife to leave him! A woman belonged to her man, that was rule one. Now he was stuck in his office, horny and irritated. She would be back in a couple days, but it was still unbearable. He just wanted to put his dick in _something_ , it was straining against his pants. He wandered downstairs, maybe some tea would soothe his unending frustration. He heard a loud crash as he walked down the stairs, he sped up the pace at the noise. He found Sebastian standing at their clumsy maids side, scolding her about breaking yet _another_ set of China.

"Go, do the laundry. Do _not_ mess it up."

Vincent heard. Surely she would find a way to fuck that up. Lo and behold, she did.

" _Three_! It said _three_ cups, Mey! Honestly how do you-"

"That's quite enough, Sebastian."

Vincent cut him off. He walked to the young maids side

"It was a simple mistake, go about your work."

Sebastian humbly nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Vincent took a good look at her, her clothing and hair were drenched, skin shining in the light.

"My my, Mey-Rin. What a mess you've made."

"I-I'm very sorry, master! It won't happen again!"

She was clearly close to tears.

"Oh?"

He hummed, taking a step closer to her.

"How will you make up for it _now_?"

She stammered, trying to say something but she _couldn't_ when he was standing so fucking close to her.

"I can think of... _something_."

He murmured against her ear, undoing her dress. She gasped and flushed red.

"I-I won't! I won't hurt lady Phantomhive like this!"

He cocked his head.

"You're a maid of the Phantomhive manor, yet you won't see to your masters needs?"

She looked at the ground.

"I-I suppose it's just _work_..."

"Yes, _work_. Won't you help me?"

She nodded and shamefully shed her attire. Her breasts bounced nicely as her corset was undone, Vincent was in quite the ideal situation. He took his time taking his clothing off so he could admire her body. Once his cock popped out she was in awe. He was bigger than she imagined, and she imagined a _lot_. She found herself fantasizing about most the men in the Phantomhive manor, cabin fever. Last time she actually had sex was a month prior when Bard got shit faced drunk and snuck into her room. Vincent got her to lay back on the soap bubble covered floor, legs spread, blush across her face. He didn't give her any warning before he slid inside, he didn't slam into her, though. Maybe she'd do this again if he was at least a _little_ gentle. Then again, why _should_ he be gentle? She was his _maid_ , his _property_ , he could tell her to do this at anytime and she'd have to obey. She writhed slightly as he moved, wanting to please her master. Vincent was by no means a kind man, but he was respectful. The way he tricked her into doing this was anything but respectful, and she didn't appreciate it. But _fuck_ , it felt good. So many nights of just using her fingers, the real deal was a thousand times better.

"My, my, Mey. You seem to be doing this with ease."

She threw her head to the side.

"I-it's a maids job to appeal to all of her masters needs!"

He chuckled and ran a hand down her face

"That's right, Mey."

He reeled back and slapped her as hard as he could, her glasses flying off her face.

"M-master! W-why would you-"

Another slap. He kept slapping her, watching her face contort to pain. Tears spilled down her face in no time.

"Ah, there it is."

He sighed. He never made Rachel cry like this, it was nice to watch the tears roll down her now red cheeks.

"Appeal to all her masters needs?"

She nodded with her eyes squeezed shut.

"How often do you do this, Mey?"

"N-not often..."

Her voice was deeper, sexier. He liked it a lot.

"Oh? Never with Bard, or Finny, Sebastian, god forbid Tanaka."

She laughed

"N-no, sir. Just Bard sometimes, never often. He likes Finny more..."

She was getting too talkative, he slapped her again.

"This will be our secret, won't it?"

She nodded, shakily inhaling.

"Good."

She sobbed, trying to hold it in but her face hurt so bad. He smiled widely at her pain, this was fun. He went a little faster, making her squirm a bit beneath him. He was cruel but he knew _exactly_ what to do. Other than the slapping, that is. She tightened around him a bit. He reeled his hand back and laughed at how she flinched.

"I'd say you're pathetic but it's just women's behavior, you're just doing what you're made to do."

"Be scared?"

"That _and_ get fucked. Honestly, I may have to do this more often."

She sighed, clearly not really wanting this more often than she already has.

"Is that agreeable to you?"

All her masters needs.

"Yes, sir."

Vincent gripped her hips.

"You're not as bad a maid as I thought."

"I'm here for your disposal."

"As any maid should be."

"Yes, sir."

She was so pilant beneath him, it was so incredibly erotic. He wanted to hurt her more, but decided against it. She was being good, plus he was getting pretty close.

"My disposal, you said?"

She looked horrified.

"S-sir, please think about Rachel."

He slapped her again. She didn't dare say a word more, she wasn't against the idea, but if Rachel found out she'd surely kill the redhead. Vincent groaned when he came inside Mey, the maid gasping at the feeling.

"You did well, Mey."

"T-thank you, sir."

He got up and redressed himself while she laid on the floor, in shock.

"Now, clean this up."


	3. Bard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Mentions of r*pe. Read at your own risk. After this chapter, it's just gonna get worse and worse, so if this much would trigger you then I suggest going no further.

Vincent lost interest in Mey when she became 3 months pregnant. She did get extra attention from everyone else in the manor, Rachel often sitting next to her and talking to her about children. Mey wouldn't dare tell her about how she became with child, opting to lie and say it was Bards. At night Rachel would happily yap away ' _maybe we should let them share a room_ ' Vincent would hold his hand up and disregard the entire suggestion. Bard was so fucking confused whenever Rachel talked to him nowadays. She'd ask about baby names and he'd just stutter out ' _uhh...kids? I-I have a niece...?_ '. Maybe it'd help if Mey told Bard what was happening, but she didn't want any harm to be done to the baby. She wouldn't risk it. Vincent was a secretly cruel man. He'd throw her down a flight of stairs, if need be.

"Sir, 'scuse my interruption, but might I ask you somethin'?"

Vincent devilishly smirked.

"Why, of course, my friend."

Bard choked slightly at the word 'friend'.

"U-uh, well, Mrs.Rachel is askin' me a _lot_ 'bout kids lately n I don't exactly understand why. D'you think she wants me to have kids?"

Vincent laughed and circled around the chef, moving behind him and 'playfully' massaging his shoulders, Bard was _very_ tense.

"Mey is pregnant."

Bard gasped

"Sh-she is?!"

"Yes, dear boy. Rachel thinks the baby is yours."

The blond was choking on nothing, at such a loss for words.

"I-it's not, sir! You _have_ to believe me!"

Vincent chuckled

"I believe you quite well."

The blond man let out an exhale in relief.

"Wh-who do you think it is then, sir?"

Vincent wrapped his arms around Bards neck, pulling him closer, almost like a hug if he were to actually care.

"Mmm, not sure. Mey was talking about you quite a lot, she said you preferred Finny over her."

Bard's eyes narrowed.

"She- when did she- unless..."

Vincent smirked.

" _You_."

"You're smart for an American."

"You're fucking sick."

"That's no way to talk to your master."

With no more words Bard walked out of Vincent's office, leaving the slate haired man to chuckle softly. He knew Bard wouldn't tell anyone. He was nice, he was _weak_. But now Vincent was bored again. And that little game with Bard was fun.  He stood and made his way to the kitchen. Bard was chopping vegetables to the best of his abilities. He wasn't exactly the best chef.

"Bard."

" _What_?"

He growled.

"You know, Finny really _is_ quite good looking. I was just wondering how he likes to be taken, as Mey is no longer appealing to me."

Bard was so pissed that he'd even dare to ask that, he whipped around to face Vincent, eye contact deadly on his end.

"He wouldn't want _you_."

"Doesn't matter. Now, tell me."

Bard smirked evilly.

"Why talk when action could explain s'much better?"

"Hmm,"

Vincent began, stepping a bit closer to the blond.

"You make a good point."

Bard's hand flew upwards and gripped Vincent's throat, roughly bending him over a counter.

"He likes it when I do this."

Vincent didn't flinch when his trousers were being ripped downwards, the blonds quickly following.

"Have y'ever done this before?"

"I can't say that I have."

Bard laughed

"Y'shoula seen Finny for his first time. I fucked him against that wall over there an' he jus' cried n cried."

The blond covered two fingers in olive oil, sliding one into Vincent.

"So he didn't want it? Honestly, Bard. I know Americans are rough, but I'd never take you for a _rapist_."

Bard grabbed a fistful of the smirking mans hair, pulled, and slammed his face onto the counter.

"He _wanted_ it. If he didn't he coulda threw me right off. But he _didn't_. He jus cried an asked me t'keep going. _You_ wouldn't know a goddamn _thing_ 'bout what he wants."

Vincent laughed.

"Struck a nerve?"

"Fuck you."

Bard pushed another finger inside. Searching for that one spot, the spot that made Finny sob.

"Finny cries every time. Even jus' yesterday. He cries his lil heart out till he cums, I think he's overwhelmed by it."

The blond pulled his fingers out then lined himself up, he leaned forward right next to Vincent's ear and growled

" _He always says I'm too big_."

When he pushed in he loved how Vincent clenched his jaw, clutched the counter, took a sharp inhale.

"M'only doin' this so you stay the _fuck_ away from Finny."

"Would he be upset?"

"He's a crybaby. He probably thinks m'his boyfriend or somethin'."

"Are you?"

Bard paused.

"Maybe somethin'."

He sped up again, kept going until Vincent grunted loudly.

"Do _that_ again."

Bard smirked and complied, hitting his prostate dead on. He was _good_ , maybe that's why Finny always cried.

"I wouldn't make Finny fall in _love_ with me then _leave_ , like _you_ did with Mey."

"She's in love with me?"

"Obsessed."

"Hah. What a shame."

Bard growled.

"It's a shame that she loves the likes of _you_. That she's havin' _your_ baby. She deserves better."

"Too late for that now, isn't it?"

Bard pulled at his hair again, not expecting a sensual groan to escape Vincent's barely parted lips.

"You're sick."

"And _you're_ overstepping your boundaries. Know your place."

The blond grunted and continued thrusting, not really worrying about how the blunette felt. Bard would never even consider that he might love Finny, that all this protectiveness is because they were good friends. But he truly thought the little blond boy was adorable.

"I don' _e_ _ver_ want you t'hurt him."

Vincent just chuckled, didn't respond. Bard was so pissed off. He just gripped Vincent's hips and drove into him harder, feeling disgusted at his orgasm rising, stomach tightening into a knot. Vincent reached a hand under himself and started jerking off while Bard fucked him, and _God_ , was it earth shattering. He spilled all over his cupboards, but he didn't care, this was the best orgasm he had ever had. He also liked when the chef grunted loudly and came inside him. He didn't understand why Mey wouldn't of wanted this, it was an incredible feeling. Bard pulled out, putting his pants back on while Vincent did the same.

"Not a word of this to Finny. He'd be devastated if he found out that I had sex with someone other than him."

Vincent laughed at his distress.

"Then,"

He started, already halfway out the door.

"I'll even the score."


	4. Finnian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw//Dubcon, descriptions of s*lf h*rm. Next chapter won't have any tw. I suggest not reading if you're easily triggered. 
> 
> If you struggle with s*lf h*rm please call 1-800-273-8255
> 
> You are loved. You can get help.

Somehow Bard had kept Finny away from Vincent for awhile. Good for Bard (and Finny too, let's be honest), bad for Vincent. Finny was so limber yet muscular, strength hidden from the outside world.

"Sir, I've brought you your afternoon tea."

How didn't he think of this sooner?

"Thank you, Sebastian. Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Fetch me Finnian."

Sebastian was a bit confused.

"Finny? I'm sure I could do whatever you'd need him for."

"Hmm, maybe another time. I need to see Finnian, Sebastian."

"As you wish, sir."

Sebastian made his way to find Finnian, he was, as usual, in the garden, Bard happened to be there as well, flamethrower in hand.

"Finnian, lord Vincent wishes to see you."

The small boy nodded and gasped when Bard grabbed his arm.

"He ain't goin'."

"Bard, please stick to your work."

Sebastian separated the two and escorted Finny to Vincent's office.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You are excused."

Finnian stood awkwardly.

"S-Sebastian said you needed to see me, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Well, a few things have come up as of late. But now isn't the time to discuss it. Meet me in the garden tonight. Be sure to weed it properly. You're excused."

"O-okay! Thank you, sir."

When Finnian got back to the garden, Bard grabbed his arm once again.

"What'd he say to you?"

"He said to weed the garden properly!"

Bard was a bit taken back, grip looser on the young boys arm.

"Oh. Okay then."

Vincent laughed as he watched from the window. The chef couldn't help him now.

❤

 

9 O'clock rolled around and Finny was walking outside, Bard scooped him into his room before he could leave, though. 

 

"Where are you goin'?"

 

"M-mister Phantomhive asked to see me."

 

"Finny, you can _not_ go out there, kay? Y'gotta trust me."

 

"Bard, I have to."

 

The chef looked so distraught. 

 

"Whatever happens, afterwards, y'come _straight_ back t'me, understand?"

 

Finny nodded and stood on his tippy toes for a quick peck. 

 

"I'm sure it's not serious."

 

Bard couldn't say another word, Finny had already left. Such an optimistic boy, truly a ray of sunshine among all the clouds. Vincent smiled his way when he walked out, offering a rose. 

 

"Th-thank you, sir."

 

"Of course, Finnian."

 

Finny was a bit startled when Vincent knelt before him, taking his hand and placing a kiss on it.

 

"S-Sir...?"

 

Vincent stood once again, Finny's little hand still held in his. 

 

"Mey-Rin is pregnant."

 

"S-she is? Oh, that's wonderful! Who is the father, do you know?"

 

Vincent sighed a sorrowful sigh. 

 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She's been telling Rachel that Bard is the father."

  
Finny's heart broke right in front of Vincent, and it was _delicious_.

"O-oh..."

"I've noticed that you're quite fond of him. And I'd hate for you to be led on. You've always been my favorite."

Finny allowed a couple tears to fall.

"Th-thank you, sir. It's n-not like he was m-my _boyfriend_ or something."

Vincent kissed the young boys forehead.

"Maybe something."

Finnian openly sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"Do you love him?"

" _Yes_."

Vincents hand carded through Finnian's hair, pulling him closer. The poor boy was utterly broken, unable to process anything.

"H-he told me that one night he got _really_ drunk a-and...but I didn't think he did it ag-gain!"

"Not everyone is as innocent as they seem."

Finny nodded sadly.

"You know, I'm sure I could think of a way to get back at him."

Finny whipped his head up.

"Y-you _can_?"

"Yes, but I'm not so sure you'll be up for it..."

The young boy grabbed at his lapels.

"Please, sir. I'm s-so upset...I-I just want him to regret i-it."

He started sobbing again.

"Shh, of course I'll show you, sweet Finny."

Finnian nodded and didn't put up any fight when he was kissed. When Vincent pulled away Finnian beamed.

"Ohh, that was brilliant! He'll be so upset now! Thank you, sir!"

Vincent grabbed his arm when he tried to walk back inside.

"You think that's enough? Finny, dear boy, he's going to be a _father_. There's something more we could do...."

Finnian gasped when his pants were being shimmied down.

"O-oh, sir, I'm not sure about all that..."

"You were so sure about loving Bard, and look where that got you."

Finnian looked down sadly.

"You're right..."

He didn't make anymore comments past then, just let Vincent remove his trousers, crying softly when he was bent over and entered.

"Hnn, this is absolutely exceptional, Finnian."

He nodded with his face in the dirt. Bard _had_ to regret it after this. Vincent had no finesse, not having any mercy on the small boy beneath him. He bit into Finny's shoulder, sucking a few hickeys into his neck, pulling his hair. The way he cried was delectable.

"P- _please_ slow down, sir."

"Why should I?"

Finnian nodded and resigned to being fucked. He wasn't even a quarter of the way hard, he was too sad to feel even kind of aroused. How could Bard do this to him? He always spouted off about loyalty and having faith in fellow 'comrades', how dare he betray him like that? All Finny ever did was love him, and look where that got him. Finnian inhaled a bit harshly as Vincent spilled inside him.

"You did extremely well, Finny."

He sobbed into the ground.

"Why are you still crying? He'll surely regret it now."

"D-don't you _understand_? I'm just as b-bad as he is, now!"

He could hardly get the words out. He hated that all he wanted was to lay down with Bard, have him kiss away his tears.

"Well, what's done is done. Best to go see him now, I'm sure he's waited up for you."

Finnian watched Vincent walk inside. He had an awful, awful idea. He was so sad. He pitifully dragged himself into the kitchen, locating Bard's favorite knife. He put the sharp edge against his little wrist, sliding it horizontally. He sobbed quietly as he sliced away. He didn't flinch when the lights flickered on, just muffled his sobbing.

"My _God_ , Finny!"

Bard fell to his knees next to the young boy, grabbing a washcloth and putting pressure on Finnian's wounds.

"I-I didn't _mean_ it, B-Bard! I didn't m-mean it, I didn't-"

"Didn't mean _what_? What happened?"

Finnian sobbed into Bard's chest. The older man got up for a moment to grab some ice, luckily a first aid kit was in the kitchen. Bard numbed his boys arm before threading stitches through his wounds.

"Deep breaths, Finny. Tell me what happened."

Finnian rested his cheek on Bard's shoulder and did his best to stop hyperventilating.

"S-sir Vincent _told_ me, Bard. Told me th-that Mey is having _your_ baby."

Bard was baffled

"Finny, I-"

"B-but the worst part is, I was j- _just as bad as you_ , Bard."

He sobbed again.

"All I ever did was _love_ you."

Bard was furious.

"Vincent is the father."

He told the boy.

"He's th' father and he's been blackmailing and trickin' all of us into doing that with him for his own gain."

Finny looked at Bard with wide eyes.

"I only did that with him t'protect you, Finny."

He held Finny so close to himself, gathering him into his lap.

"I'm so _sorry_ , Bard. I-I never would've..."

His tears were running out. He loved Bard so much and he was the one to betray _him_.

"It's not your fault, Finny. I shoulda kept a closer eye on you."

"W-what are we gonna do, Bard?"

Bard pet his hair gently.

"We-we'll...we'll run away, Finny! Jus' us, no more secrets, no more holdin' back, jus' me n you."

"You-you _mean_ it?"

"Of course I do, Finny."

Finny cried again but with happiness.

"We'll leave tomorrow night, Fin. C'mon, come sleep 'n my bed with me.  We'll pack our things n take one of th' horses tomorrow. I have some family 'n Arizona. I'll get us some tickets on a ship. We can do this."

Finnian planted a kiss on Bard's lips.

"Okay."


	5. Alois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops?

Vincent was beyond stressed. His chef and his gardener had been missing for two weeks now, the manor was crumbling. His own son "respected" their butler more than his own _father_. Not to mention he had to go to a meeting at the Trancy Manor. God, he hated that brat. He was Ciel's friend when he was younger, he always threw fits when he wasn't allowed to see Astre because he was too weak. Vincent hadn't seen him since he was a boy, but now that he was of age it certainly had to be quite the expierence.

"Tanaka."

"Yes, sir?"

Vincent sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Please prepare me a drink, I'll definitely be needing it this afternoon."

"Of course, my lord."

Tanaka got him a fairly large glass of Bard's whiskey, strongest alcohol they had, really. Vincent got into the back of the carriage and sipped throughout the ride, dreading the moment he actually had to see the young blond. Once they arrived, Sebastian opened the doors and took Vincent's glass.

"I will be out here waiting for your return, master."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

He walked with purpose to the Trancy manor, not wanting to outwardly show his irritation. Before he could knock he was caught in a tight embrace from the nineteen year old himself.

"Oh, Vincent! It's been so long!"

Vincent pat his head.

"It has been indeed, Alois. Please, the meeting?"

Alois grabbed Vincent's hand, pulling him eagerly through the manor. His butler could hardly get a word out before he was being dragged into his conference room.

"Vincent, I've grown so much since you've last seen me, won't you comment on that?"

Vincent was so irritated so fast but he wouldn't let it slip through his calm exterior.

"You've grown quite nicely into your body, Alois. Now, please, business."

He was a bit suprised when the blond plopped himself into his lap, wrapping frail arms around Vincent's neck.

"Mmm, I've been thinking about stuffed animals, Vincent. Some people get so...."

Alois trailed off for a moment

"Pent up, you see. That applies to me as well."

 _Me too_ , Vincent thought, _but you wouldn't want to know about it_

"and so, squeezing them is quite satisfactory. However I experience a...different frustration."

He purred into Vincent's ear. He'd be disinterested if his servants were available. He didn't want Mey anymore, and Bard and Finny were _gone_.

"You see, all the time I ask my servants to help with my...problems, so to speak. Claude, well, Claude simply puts no emotion into it. The triplets say _nothing_ and Hannah is fucking _worthless_."

How was any of this connected to-

"And I think about my childhood very often, Vincent. I think about how strong you were, how you'd put me in my place when needed. That's why it's so fulfilling to grind against the stuffed animals from your company, I'm sure I'm not the only one who's had this dilemma. I was thinking softer fur, maybe body sized bunnies, something along those lines."

Alois gasped and smirled devilishly when one of Vincent's strong hands reached to grab his ass, kneading softly.

"Hmm, I'll definitely take that into consideration."

The blond leaned closer, so excited that he was getting his way.

"Will you?"

Alois pushed his lips against Vincent's, the latter not as enthusiastic but the blond couldn't tell the difference between him and someone more eager. Vincent made no moves to stop the overly-excited teen when he dropped to his knees, clearly asking for something that may have been beyond his limits. The slate haired man stood and unzipped his pants, fishing his dicl out through the zipper, already fully erect.

"Wow."

Alois said in wonder

"Let's see if you taste like how I've imagined."

He took a few kitten licks before humming and smiling.

"Just like the Funtom strawberry lollipops."

He confirmed. Vincent grunted when the blond took half of him down his throat, wrapping his hands around what he couldn't fit.

"You really _have_ grown quite a bit since I've last seen you, Alois. I must say I like this _much_ better."

He giggled around the length in his throat before pulling back to answer

"That's so good to hear, sir."

He got back to work in no time, slurping him down sloppily. Vincent, if not already irritated by the _annoying_ blond that was sucking his cock, was even more aggravated due to half of himself _not_ being inside that heat. He grabbed blond locks with one hand and with the other he swatted the boys hand away, pushing his head down onto his cock. He was coughing with every pull back as Vincent fucked his throat mercilessly. This was definitely more pleasing for the blunette though, his dick was successfully getting completely rammed down the boys throat at an unceremonious pace. Poor Alois couldn't breathe properly, the bit of air he'd get every so often just wasn't enough. He was so so weak, he started scratching, pounding, hitting Vincent's thighs and he didn't _care_. When Alois started crying and violently shaking he only laughed, ramming himself down harder. Pretty ice blue eyes were being surrounded by red from popping blood vessels. His vision started going black, body going slightly limp, his fighting died down. Blue eyes matched a growing blue face, but even that didn't stop Vincent. With some of the air he still had he whined around Vincent, never wanting _this_ to happen. He just wanted to have fun, how did it come to _this_? He pounded at Vincent's legs weakly a few more times before falling completely limp. Maybe he would've survived if Vincent stopped for a few moments and let him breathe for just a minute. But that's not the Phantomhive way, the Phantomhive men finish what they've started. So even with a dead weight Alois on him he still thrusted into his mouth until the poor baby choked to death. Purple in the face, eyes rolled to the back of his head, tear tracks still wet on his cheeks. Unbeknownst to Vincent, he just cheated a demon out of his meal.

"Shouldn't start things you can't finish, brat."

Vincent spat with venom, still thrusting into Alois' lifeless mouth. Surely some people would be upset that he had died, but there was no way anyone would say how he passed. Too embarrassing, would _ruin_ the Trancy name. Vincent shot his load down the blonds mouth eventhough he couldn't swallow, couldn't clean up. Vincent tucked himself back in and flung Alois' body as if it repulsed him, as if he wasn't just fucking it moments ago. He walked out of the room with a calm expression, like _nothing_ just happened.

"I do believe this visit was a success. He shouldn't be being so bratty, at least."

Claude smiled a slight bit

"Only death could cure that illness, I'm afraid. I do hope for a safe trip home."

Vincent smiled and pat Claude's back.

"I guess so, huh?"

He walked out of the manor where Sebastian greeted him.

"Hello, master. Has everything been discussed?"

Vincent scoffed

"Hardly a discussion if you ask me. Although he won't be bothering me in the near future, thankfully."

"I'm glad to hear that, sir. Shall we away?"

"Yes, Sebastian. My glass, please?"

Sebastian nodded and handed the whiskey to Vincent. He was the master of his own fate.


	6. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt so good to write.

It's so fucking irritating for Vincent Phantomhive to hear his second youngest son (Mey had a boy) get absolutely _railed_ most every night. What father would _want_ to hear that? What father, in his _right mind_ , would want to hear their own _child_ , get fucked into the mattress? As sick and demented as Vincent was, he _certainly_ didn't want to hear that. That was his line. His mind did go to odd places, however. Sebastian had been their butler ever since Ciel and Astre were seven years old, just how long _had_ Sebastian been doing these absolutely _filthy_ things to him? It was so wrong to wonder, he knew that, but nonetheless he decided to seek out an answer. Sebastian groaned when the bell rang, as he was currently with young Astre, who was tired but certainly more than willing to slip into the depths of sin with his beloved butler. Alas, he had to see to the needs of his master, and he reluctantly put Astre to sleep.

"Lord Phantomhive, forgive my asking but why are you awake at such a late hour?

Vincent chuckled lightly

"I have a few questions, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded

"Please, sit."

Always so obedient, he took a seat in front of his masters desk, the calmest face on him, as per usual.

"How long have you been sleeping with my son?"

Not even the slightest falter in his face.

"Since he was sixteen, sir."

Vincent tried not to be visibly upset.

"Upon what circumstances?"

Sebastian leaned back, almost as if he were talking to a friend, getting _far_ too comfortable in the presence of the man who _owned_ him. Except Vincent didn't own Sebastian, at least not in the ways that mattered.

"He called for me after he had a nightmare,"

Vincent muttered _pathetic_ under his breath, but Sebastian heard.

"He couldn't fall back asleep, poor boy looked almost like a doe does when startled. He ordered be to lay by him, and from there he ordered more and more, until the most had been done. Since then he simply calls for me and I know what he wants, he's _very_ translucent, wouldn't you say?"

Vincent was so angry.

"Quite."

He said through a clenched jaw.

"Has he ever mentoned that sleeping with the likes of a servant is below him?"

Sebastian held back a laugh

"Not him, but I. Before I took up the role, Bard was his go-to. And with all due respect, sir, Meys baby shares an uncanny resemblance to his father, no?"

Vincent sighed and laughed slightly, seemingly relieved.

"...sir?"

"You can tell?"

"Yes, his eyes have the same hue of blue as you, Astre, and Ciel. His hair is the exact same slate color, I'd be foolish to believe that his father might be Bard."

The slate haired man laughed openly now, giving a fond smile to Sebastian. He always was the smartest, somehow. His laughing only stopped when, for a split second, he could've sworn his loyal servants' eyes were _red_.

"Ironic, I suppose. I had gone to Bard to help me with an... _issue_ , as well."

Sebastian smirked

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"And, if I may ask, how was it?"

Vincent sighed with the memory

" _Extraordinary_. His cooking is God awful, but if I had hired him for _those kinds_ of expertise, he'd be a genius at it."

The noiret servant chuckled.

"You know, Ciel said the same thing until I showed him how it should be _properly_ done."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Indeed it is. I'm the one who urged him to use olive oil rather than spit because he wanted Finny to be comfortable."

Vincent clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"It's a shame they left."

Of course, Vincent made the first move. Moving closer to the servant and running his fingers though his hair like one would do to their cat. And much like a cat, Sebastian leaned into the touch.

"Indeed. Although I must say that things are running a _lot_ more smooth now that Tanaka and I are doing most the work."

Sebastian stood, pushing Vincent towards his desk.

"Hmm, getting excited?"

The servant didn't answer, just rid them both of their pants and dipped his bare fingers into a handy vial of oil in his breast pocket. Vincent's erection flagged with the knowledge that he had _definitely_ _used that for Astre. Once his dick was adequately slicked, he didn't hesitate to sink into his master._

_Make it uncomfortable, not unbearable_

" _Mmm_ , you really weren't exaggerating."

Vincent said, disguising how it stung slightly.

"I would never lie to you, master."

Vincent reached to yank on raven locks.

" _Good_."

He growled. Sebastian was loyal, so _fucking_ loyal.  He was a generous lover, as well, not that Vincent loved him. Not even kind of, he was a servant. Hardly worth the dirt on his shoes. But almost all his servants have proven that they're _quite_ skilled in _this_ category. God forbid the day he let _Tanaka_ take a turn.

_Let him enjoy it for awhile_

"Is it to your liking, sir?"

"It'll do, Sebastian. Do try not to speak too much, I grow tired of all the conversation."

Sebastian nodded and _really_ unleashed on Vincent. Doing exactly what he knew to do. He had been with many men in his time, women too, and each time he did it close to perfectly. He knew that, too. He was _very_ aware of how he did things, what to do, how to do it. That's why Astre trusted him to much, and the boy would never admit out loud, he _loved_ Sebastian. A deep burning sensation in his stomach each time Sebastian would let a kiss linger for _far_ too long to be just a casual kiss. Heart thumped harder when he allowed himself to sleep and hold Astre close, growling at small noises and pulling the boy closer. Vincent was growing closer and closer, until he _finally_ allowed himself to cum onto his own stomach. He shut his eyes for a long time, paying no mind to a small rustling outside his door. When he opened his eyes he was met with another, glowing fuchsia pair. He was visibly startled.

_Kill him._

Sebastian slashed at his throat with long, sharp claws. Vincent struggled to breathe, body betraying him as his vision went black, he wondered if this is how the Trancy boy felt. The door creaked open, _Astre_.

"Oh, _Sebastian_! You did exactly as I asked, you're a good boy."

Vincent _hated_ the way Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around his son.

"I'm loyal to _you_ , and only _you_."

A _revolting_ kiss is the last thing Vincent Phantomhive saw while he was alive.


	7. Ash

Vincent opened his eyes to the bluest sky he had ever seen. He turned his head, he was in a seemingly _endless_ field of white flowers. He sat up

"Where am I?"

He questioned, nobody was there to answer.

"Was it all a dream?"

" _No, you're dead_."

Like a deer, he jumped and whipped his head around to see the face of the voice he heard. A man with platinum white hair, chiseled features, reminded Vincent of himself.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is my family?"

"My name is Ash. _You_ are in purgatory. Your _family_ however, is in heaven."

Vincent was a bit taken back.

" _Heaven_? They _died_?"

Ash nodded and placed a hand on the slate haired mans shoulder.

"I'm afraid so. All except Astre, in a tragic house fire."

Vincent was so angry.

"And the servants?"

"All okay, as is your child. You see, your beloved Sebastian is a _demon_ , who made the unfortunate mistake of cherishing Astre."

So fucking angry.

"He's now posing as your eldest, Ciel. He's broken off the marriage with lady Elizabeth, your family name is at great risk."

"Of _course_ it is, Astre is the most irresponsible person in the _entire_ family."

He growled. How could Astre have done this? Killed his own parents _and_ brother? It was horrifying for Vincent to know.

"Why am I not with my wife and _good_ son?"

Ash looked at him like he was dumb.

"You impregnated a woman who was unwilling, nearly drove your young servant to committing _suicide, killed_ Alois Trancy, you've-"

"Okay, okay."

Vincent sighed.

"They're servants, they're supposed to serve me."

"Alois was _not_ your servant. He was a young adult who didn't know what he was doing."

"It was his own fault for pursuing a man such as myself."

Ash sighed

"I'm not here to argue. I do have an offer, though."

Vincent perked his head up.

"I'm sickened with how... _dirty_ England's people are, and I'd like to wipe the slate clean. And who better to help me with that than Vincent Phantomhive himself?"

The slate haired man looked confused

"How would _I_ help you?"

Ash sat in front of him now, tucking a piece of his hair back.

" _You_ know how to mess with Astre's head, _he's_ the queens watchdog, you can put two and two together."

"Okay, sure, let's say that you're right, what would you have in mind for me helping you?"

Ash chuckled, almost sinisterly.

"Well, _first_ , we have to be..."

He paused, exhaling in Vincent's ear.

" _one_ , with each other."

The slate haired man _certainly_ wasn't against that.

"And then we could come up with a proper plan."

Vincent, the sick man that he was, grabbed the front of Ash's shirt, pulling him closer.

"Well, I suppose we should get started, then?"

" _Mmm_ , we shall."

They wasted no time with too much undressing, limiting it to just pants that were shed. 

"This won't be painful or unpleasant for you, this is just for our gain."

"Of course."

Vincent didn't care, he just wanted his son to feel the pain that he was feeling. He didn't _deserve_ to live a carefree life, he deserved to suffer. He killed his own mother, his brother, all for _what_?

"For revenge."

Ash said, like he could read Vincent's thoughts.

"On _what_?"

" _You_."

Ash nudged the tip of his cock against Vincent's hole, slicking it up before sinking it into his _delicious_ heat. The slate haired man moaned into Ash's mouth, making him chuckle and thrust a bit harshly.

"Are you alright?"

Ash asked, but of course he knew the answer. He was angel, that's why when Vincent whined out a _yes_ he just laughed and went harder. The eldest Phantomhive had never lost his composure like _this_ , sure, he liked sex but this was almost _other worldly_. But more importantly, through all this, they really _were_ becoming connected. Like they could see into each others souls. Ash was not a... _complete_ angel. He was _devious_ , almost scary. But not a lot could scare Vincent Phantomhive. Ash could see that Vincent was a truly almost _evil_ man, mostly doing what only benefitted himself, and didn't care about almost _anyone_ around him.

"What is it that you desire, Vincent?"

" _Revenge_."

Of course Ash already knew that. Astre deserved to pay. He decieved his entire family, there was no dirtier sin than _that_. The white haired man agreed thoroughly with Vincent. When they both reached climax at the same time it was utterly _amazing_ , had Vincent seeing stars. When they came down they laced their fingers together, staring at that ever clear sky, white flowers surrounding them both, pure euphoria for the both of the devilish men.

"How will we pursue our desires? It seems like it will be _more_ than difficult."

Ash turned over, cupping Vincent's face.

"We'll make it clean, Vincent. Everyone there is so...impure, it's disgusting. I, personally, can't stand it. But together we can make it so England is a respectable, as it once was, land."

The slate haired man sighed and pressed a kiss against Ash's lips. He didn't value the angel, he valued nobody. But if he could get what he wanted out of this, then he'd do whatever he needed to obtain just that. Astre was a _brat_. He seduced a demon into doing his bidding, something below the likes of having sex with a _servant_. Not that he really had room to talk. All in all, Sebastian was a bad man. He destroyed the Phantomhive name because of the weakest boy in the family.

"That's why he was so angry, you know."

Vincent's eyes flicked up, eyebrow raised.

"He was angry that you always treated him to be _weak_ , less of a son, you were cold towards him. _That's_ why he desired revenge against you, because you never loved him in the way he wanted to be loved "

Vincent clenched his jaw, knuckles white against the grass. He thought back on something Ash told him

_tragic house fire_

The man laughed.

"Burn all of England down. Let them have a fresh start."

A sickening smirk from Ash

"Yes, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess "yes, my lord" is more common among supernatural beings than we thought. Thanks for reading, loves❤

**Author's Note:**

> Send me stuff on Tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


End file.
